Cyclic
Geometry Dash Cyclic (formerly Enlil and Cyclical) was a very skilled Korean player and creator in Geometry Dash. He had beaten many hard demons, the most notable levels are: Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Necropolis, and The Ultimate Phase. Cyclic deleted his YouTube Channel and ended his activity on 6 September 2015 because of some personal reasons and school. He has created his account again (but his past videos are deleted) so people would stop impersonating him. (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmltyMxwoZ3il9zyeZuocXw/feed) On his former account, he said that he wouldn't come back. However, he had a change of heart and uploaded some videos that are not on YouTube. However some videos (e.g. Galatic Fragility) have not been uploaded because he does not have them. On March 4, 2016, he confessed to hacking (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kz11TZEP5FA) The Hell Zone and Sonic Wave. The day after, Riot posted a Skype chat video between he and Cyclic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4rr0A-UBJM Cyclic said he hacked or cut every levels on his YouTube channel and all of his stream are pre-recorded. After the "double" confession, he deleted his YouTube account, Skype account, GD account and Twitch account. He said he'll get a new computer and start streaming when he comes back. This may just be a lie and he just wanted to leave the community forever. The Skype chat make a huge debate in the GD community. is it true that Cyclic hacked all of his levels, or maybe he just wanted to say that because he felt ashamed for hacking 2 levels (The Hell Zone and Sonic Wave) and want to erase himself out of the community forever? Only time will tell. Popular levels NOTE: All of his levels on his original account are REMOVED!!! It means they are no longer found in the server. But the well known impossible level creator Cyrillic has re-uploaded every Cyclic level on his and has also made a sort of "fake" Cyclic account. * Invisible Clubstep - His first featured demon in Geometry Dash, an invisible version of Clubstep. (Not to be confused with the one created by an unnamed player) It was very easy before until 2016, it was made harder * Invisible Clutterfunk - an invisible version of Clutterfunk, was rated 8 stars insane. * Invisible Time Machine - an invisible version of Time Machine, was rated 6 stars harder. * Ice Cream - his demon level, known for contaning very little decoration but considered as an insanely difficult demon, but was suddenly removed and reuploaded again. * Invisible xStep - an invisible version of xStep, but was rated 6 stars harder rather than an insane. * Sonic Wave - His Nine Circles remake, an extremely difficult demon and a near-impossible one. Was removed due to the accusations of hacking, was replaced by Back on Track remake. Cyclic verify hacked the first version of Sonic wave and speedhacked the second, but the third (nerfed) version he beat legitimately on stream. He has admitted to hack it. * Lunar Intoxication - his moderately easy demon, which is his currently one of his levels with a custom song. * The Hell Zone - an extreme demon collab with 1234, Koreaqwer and Ryan LC, it is based off a impossible level of the same name by Sohn0924j. Cyclic used verify hacks and cut the video. He claims to have beaten it legit but didn't record it. He later admitted to hack it. Trivia * He used a rabbit-themed texture pack created by Gelt. Link to the texture pack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG5kUwFwFtY * Cyclic vs Riot has been a subject of debate for a long time. * Cyclic was the first player to complete Cataclysm and The Ultimate Phase legitimately. * Cyclic is the creator of Sonic Wave, one of the hardest Nine Circles type level in the game. After not being able to prove that he didn't hack to verify it, he replaced it with his Back on Track Remake. People had been arguing about Cyclic hacking Sonic Wave, but he admitted to hacking on the 4th of March, 2016. * He used to use up button to play GD on his PC but now its broken so he is using spacebar instead (he said he doesn't have a mouse, on stream). Also, he said on youtube that "spacebar suck for him". * Cyclic used to make his video descriptions merely say ".", but he no longer does this most of the time. One time, instead of putting ".", he put "qqftt" instead. * Riot did not seem to believe that he hacked even tho he confessed. * He is the first person to have beaten A Bizarre Phantasm legitimately. He was followed by GiGas. * Cyclic confessed that he hacked to beat The Hell Zone and Sonic Wave. * As of March 5, 2016 ,he has made his levels free levels, but they were suddenly removed altogether. * He initially made a part in Riot's demon Yatagarasu, but he was eventually kicked out, and then replaced by Manix. Category:Players RIP Cyclic. Anything you do, you will be missed.